1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bearing arrangement for a vibrating component having a bearing supported on a carrier for the vibrating component and having a damper which interacts with the carrier and has a inertial mass that can be moved relative to the carrier by a damper drive. The damper drive is with a drive circuit which includes at least one first sensing element for the vibrating component and a downstream signal generator which generates two harmonic, out-of-phase first signals whose frequencies correspond to each other and to the vibration of the machine part, as well as a second signal characterizing this frequency. The second signal is supplied to characteristic curve elements whose output signals are multiplied by the first signals of the signal generator, to generate third signals. The third signals obtained in this manner are added up in pairs, with the signals obtained in this manner each being multiplied by a fourth signal, which is generated by a second sensing element and characterizes the relative movements of the carrier. The resulting fifth signals obtained in this manner are each supplied to a transfer element. Sixth signals obtained in this manner each are multiplied by the first signals of the signal generator to result in seventh signals. The seventh signals obtained in this manner are added to an eighth signal that is used to operate the damper drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bearing arrangement for a vibrating component is known from German Patent 43 40 034 C1. In that patent, the active damper assigned to the bearing arrangement makes it possible to compensate for vibrations that occur over a broad range of frequencies. This can be used, for example, to isolate the vibration of a vehicle engine in relation to a vehicle body.
However, the disadvantage of the bearing arrangement known from German Patent 43 40 034 C1 is that the natural frequency of the damper must be less than or equal to the lowest frequency of the vibration to be compensated. In addition, the known bearing arrangement is unable to effectively compensate for vibrations if the frequency of the vibration to be compensated changes quickly.